


傻瓜前男友10

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 没有🚗 防pb而已
Kudos: 22





	傻瓜前男友10

**Author's Note:**

> 没有🚗 防pb而已

*oocoocooc

10

吴世勋摸着黑静悄悄走到客厅，抱着电脑坐在吧台上。

凌晨五点，他突然醒了，微微转头鼻尖就嗅到了怀里人的发香，他再三确认张艺兴睡熟了，把那人的两条软绵绵的胳膊从自己胸口抬起来，放在身侧。然后像特工一样把自己从床上摘出来，把被子掖平整。外套口袋里的小优盘拿在手里，视若珍宝，小心翼翼连入电脑。

优盘里只有一个备注张艺兴的文件夹。里面是几十个一小时左右的音频，都认真注明了咨询次数，还有日期。

他没有开灯，但今晚的月亮特别亮，月光从落地窗透进来，在键盘上洒下一层银。吴世勋紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，伸出一根食指，点开了第一个。

先是笔纸窸窸窣窣的声音，几秒钟后，金钟大用那熟悉的官方语气开口了。

“张先生您好，我可以叫你艺兴么？”

吴世勋屏住呼吸。

张艺兴的声音很小，有点陌生，透出一丝喉咙充血后的喑哑。

“可以。”

“很好，那我们开始吧。我先了解一下艺兴为什么来这，你可以畅所欲言，我的任务就是帮助你解决任何心理上的负担，请毫无保留地抛给我。”

张艺兴说：“我觉得我有精神病。”

录音只剩滋滋的电流声，一阵沉默。

“我真的觉得我有精神病。我知道的，我妈妈就有。”

金钟大的声音无一丝波澜，好像在商场问价钱：“从什么时候知道的？”

“好久之前了，大概……快一年了吧。”

“为什么现在才来。”

“我这几天不太好，我不想活了，我好像进入了一个新的阶段，更深的黑洞，所以我想再救一下自己……”

金钟大的声音开始变得舒缓平易，通过录音笔的数字信号走了一遭后，像是来自第三世界。

“艺兴今天早上醒来的时候在想什么呢？”

张艺兴好像思考了一会，说道：“我把牙膏掉在衣服上了，我看了它一会儿，开始抑制不住地崩溃……”

他话刚说一半，吴世勋猛地敲击了暂停。他胸口狂烈起伏，音频只放了十分钟，他就坚持不下去了。

吴世勋给自己倒了一杯凉水，秋日夜晚的寒气从杯子传到手里，可他浑然不觉，拿到嘴边喝了一口，微微颤抖地溅出两滴水液在下巴上。

继续。

“最近看过电影么？”

“上周和朋友去过，看了一个喜剧。”

“心里什么感觉，开心么？”

“我笑出眼泪了，但是好像只开心了一秒。”

金钟大在本子上记了些什么，他说：“艺兴，待会儿做一份测试，不是精神病，你应该至少中度抑郁……别担心，不是大事，你会没事的……”

吴世勋退出了音频，张艺兴的病态抑郁气氛好像只是顺着电子屏盈盈的蓝光就传到了他身上。额头冒汗，他觉得自己已经做好了心理设防，但是事情比他想象的严重一倍不止。

张艺兴觉得自己有精神病。

他的前男友在和他交往中就觉得自己有精神病。

吴世勋缓了缓，鼓起勇气点开了一个中间的音频，五月二十七日，日期标红。

“艺兴哥，上周你没来哦。”

“对不起钟大，上周和学生们一起聚餐了。”

“聚餐了？看来最近胃口不错。老规矩，艺兴哥先去那边称体重。”

走路，椅子碰撞，脱鞋的声音。张艺兴读出体重秤上的数字：“五十七点二。”

金钟大叹了一口气，“上次来还是五十八，你又轻了。我给你的药没有效果么？”

“有，有效果，但我还是吃不下，我不想做饭，吃完了还恶心，你知道么？”

“好，没关系，食欲减退，还有睡眠障碍，甚至性欲下降……这些是正常的连锁反应，哥不必自责。”

“钟大，我是不是很没用，除了你，我不想跟别人说话了……”

张艺兴的声音越来越低沉，嗓子眼里溢出粗喘气声，好像要哭了。

“才不是，哥想跟我说什么就说吧，你什么话都可以对我说，我会帮你保守秘密的，拉钩……”

沉默了半响，张艺兴才开口，“这几天做了不好的梦，每天都做同一个。我梦见……我梦见我的前男友了，他每天都在梦里偶遇我，逼问我为什么这么对他。我每次都哭到醒，我受不了了……”

吴世勋咬紧了牙，面如死灰，死死摁住的耳机快要镶入耳道里。

“是我到处和朋友说他出轨了，其实都是我自己怀疑他，没有证据……我就是想和他分手，我才故意这么说的……”抽噎声越来越大，说话也越来越急促，“明明都是我的错，是我有病，我还故意放大泼他一身脏水……”

金钟大温柔地做了个打断，“艺兴哥，你没有精神病，令堂有不代表你有，也不代表你以后会有，只是概率比普通人大了点……”

“可是我就是有这个基因！”张艺兴突然激动了起来，清冽嗓音混上崩溃边缘的沙哑，“我像定时炸弹一样，你知不知道！”

“每次在梦里看见他，都会提醒我当时怯懦的卑鄙，我醒来只有死这一个念头。我好像再也不能快乐了。”

吴世勋跌跌撞撞地从吧台的高椅上走下来，他听了不到一个小时，却好像已经被抽干了全身所有力气。

今年还没来供暖，他下床没有套衣服，现在皮肤上浮上了一层冰冷的鸡皮疙瘩，可是手脚却不停地出汗，粘腻腻地像心脏渗出的泪。吴世勋尝试大喘了几口气，可是胸腔像是被绳子勒紧了，束缚的疼痛。

他站在房间门口，客厅稍微明亮些，于是月光投在他背上，沉默地像一具博物馆里圣洁的艺术品。他整张脸模糊在黑暗中，眼睛盯着床上躺着的人。

张艺兴完全没被吵醒，他还半张着嘴，双手抬过头顶举在枕头上，细白手指自然蜷缩着，婴儿般的睡姿，衬得他恬静的面容更加单纯和美好。

吴世勋无声地走近了些，静立在床头，眼眶里有些绷不住的泪光。

他好像已经完全丧失了思考的能力。两年了，他没有一天不在询问自己究竟是哪一步错了，究竟是哪一步推开了张艺兴，让那人对自己彻底失去信心以至于毅然决然地离开。

他从未想过他内心受到的全部煎熬会在今天被彻底推翻，原来有这样的隐情，原来自己并不是罪人。可是知道那人受过这些苦，被推翻的自省像掀翻在地的一锅烫水，把他的内脏都搅得血肉模糊。

如果当初能多陪陪他，而不是在公司忙得焦头烂额呢？他会不会把忧虑，哪怕一点，说给自己听？

吴世勋看着熟睡中的人，他只能看到纯真，洁白，新生儿一样干净的灵魂，和世间可以用来形容他的一切美好的事物。疾病，失眠，抑郁，枯槁，这些好像都是上辈子的事了。

至少他现在安然无恙地躺在这，在他身边，并且忘记了那些一切的一切。

吴世勋动了动僵硬的手指，迈开腿跨在床上，慢慢附身压上去，找到那人的嘴唇，轻轻舔舐了一下。

张艺兴砸了砸嘴，发出一声梦里的呓语。

吴世勋一颗心脏砰砰跳动，就快要冲破胸腔献在张艺兴面前了。他虔诚地把那两瓣唇包在嘴里，一张一合地轻轻吸吮，不带欲，他就是单纯地再也无法忍受了。

如果现在不能触碰到那人，内心深处压抑了两个月的情感就要破膛而出，他一定会彻底失控。

他衔住小舌头滑动，花瓣一样的唇里有一股子奶香。那人在睡梦中被吻得有点喘不上来气，小肚子一鼓一鼓地顶着吴世勋的胸膛，然后摆着头惊醒了。

“唔，世勋……”张艺兴半睁开水光盈盈的眼睛看他，嘴唇泛着水红色。他明显没有反应过来，带着凌晨的鼻音抱怨，“你在干什么，你好重啊，你要压死我了……”

吴世勋不说话，只是稍微撑起了点身子，他眼睛里的水光就要绷不住了，落下一颗顺着脸颊淌下来——就像他心里决堤而出的情愫一样。

他低下头封上了他的嘴唇，不似方才的小心翼翼，更是此心昭昭日月可鉴。

他舌头撬开贝齿与他交缠，直到那人的口腔里充斥了自己的气息，亮闪闪的唇瓣拉出银丝，晦暗的房间里，柔软的大床上只剩细碎的嘤咛和暧昧的低喘。

张艺兴被攻城略地毫无还手之力，两手推搡他的肩，为自己取得一丝空气。他眼眶都憋红了，一张口软糯糯的带了水汽，“不要了，我不要了。”

吴世勋在他身上直勾勾地望着他，他知不知道这是在干什么？吴世勋怕他知道，又怕他不懂自己的一片丹心，不懂这个吻包含的几年的苦楚和思念。

tbc.


End file.
